


Mistaken for another (WIP title)

by ilovemazerunnerohandbooks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemazerunnerohandbooks/pseuds/ilovemazerunnerohandbooks
Summary: It's been 8 years since Frisk left the underground leaving all the monsters trapped. Now it has been said that a ghostly figure of a goat boy playing violin is still looking for Frisk. And now someone has been mistaken for Frisk. (BTW, I'm not sure whether I'm going to make this romantic or not, but just in case I do, the descriptions of everyone will be from UnderMate the game.)





	1. The basement has great acoustics

**Author's Note:**

> I have put this same story up on FanFiction.net but as most of the people I know use this site, I thought I'd play around and see which one I like best.  
> I hope that's allowed.

It was a nice house.

Moving away from everything I knew was hard, but this is a nice house.

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling.

It’s hard to sleep when haven’t got your glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

I was supposed to be asleep and god, I wanted to sleep, but I couldn’t.

Too bright, too loud, too new.

The city is a lot different to the country.

Some jerk is playing violin at midnight.

Wait…

I sit up slowly and listen carefully.

Yeah, I thought so.

It sounded like the violin music.

Coming from the basement.

_I should sleep._

**But, I want to explore.**

_Sleep. Now. Investigating will only result in some sort of horror movie death._

The music grew louder and the curiosity and the urge to demand whoever was playing the violin to stop and shout “Who do you think you are?” at them grew too large to bear.

I’ve always wanted to say that.

I stumble out of bed and changed into something that isn’t my pyjamas, I change into a long-sleeved purple and blue striped shirt and jeans. I grab sneakers and a jacket for good measure.

I went down there to explore this morning and it was freezing cold and had stones all over the floor.

I carefully push my door open, my younger brother is sleeping down the hall. He sleeps like a rock and Mom and Dad are sleeping upstairs because they get the “Fancy” room which is totally unfair.

I tiptoe down the hall towards the basement, thankfully no one heard me creeping out. My parents would be furious.

Yeah, this is definitely where the music is coming from.

I push open the basement door, weird, I could have sworn this door doesn’t like being opened form the outside.

Must have gotten lucky.

I carefully close the door behind me, if I'm going to yell at whoever is doing this, I’m going to do this without fear of waking anyone up.

Huh?

It’s supposed to be pitch black now that I’ve closed the door, but there’s somehow still light.

Now that I think about it, maybe I didn’t turn off the light.

I make my way down the spiralling stairs.

I look at where the music is coming from and I stop dead in my tracks and stare.

The goat horned boy is staring at me too.


	2. Flowers are weird

The goat horned boy cautiously puts down the violin. “Frisk?” The boy asks.  
The light seems to be coming from him.  
“Frisk, is that you?”  
My voice fails to comply with what my brain is saying.  
Come on!  
Say it!  
It may be your only chance in your entire life to say it!  
But my mouth is too in shock to say the killer comeback of “Who do you think you are.”.  
“Frisk, do you not remember me? It’s me, Asriel.”  
I don’t know why there is a guy playing violin at midnight.  
I don’t know why he’s in my basement.  
I don’t know why he’s standing in a patch of yellow flowers, which I am positive was not there when I came down this morning and definitely can’t grow in a dark damp stone floored basement.  
But most of all, I don’t know why there’s a goat horned white haired teenage guy playing violin in my basement.  
“Frisk, please.” He steps to the edge of the flower patch “Please, we only have a small amount of time. Please come home.”  
What is this guy talking about?  
“I can only hold open the portal home for a small amount of time, but then I won’t be able to come back here for another decade.”  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, portal? Home? Decade?  
He seems to notice my hesitance.  
“If you’re happy here then… I’ll leave you be.”  
Wait, I haven’t even yelled at him yet! I walk closer to him.  
He smiles, “Step on the flowers and we’ll go home.”  
The yellow flowers that are magic.  
Makes sense.  
The moment I step on the flowers, everything turns black and I feel like I'm falling.  
“Ah!” I land solidly on the ground, I open my eyes, but all I see is yellow.  
I sit up and view my surroundings, oddly not feeling a lot of pain.  
I landed in a patch of yellow flowers, which didn’t help with the fall.  
There’s a lot of Greek looking pillars and a hole above me.  
Did I come through there?  
No, I followed weird goat boy and passed out.  
Am I where he calls home?  
I stand up and brush myself off.  
This is one weird dream.  
Wait, where’s goat boy?  
I scan the area for any sign of goat boy, but there’s nothing.  
Just a patch of yellow flowers and me.  
I spot a corridor that must be the way out.  
I walk towards it.  
It’s a lot bigger than I thought.  
And oddly purple.  
I walk inside and there's a single patch of grass with another yellow flower.  
I walk towards it.  
It has a face!  
“Howdy!” it says, “I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”  
I take a step back.  
Okay, first goat boys and now talking flowers.  
I’m definitely going crazy.  
“You’re new— Frisk?” The flower’s face changes to a mix of shock and anger.  
“Who are you?” I demand “What are you? Why can you talk?”  
“You don’t remember me? Okay then.” The flower’s smile returns.  
What is going on?  
“You’re new to the underground, aren’t cha?”  
“Yes…” there’s something off about this flower.  
“Golly, you must be so confused!”  
I nod, silently. What is off with this flower? Maybe it’s the talking part.  
“Someone’s gotta teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do.”  
What?  
“Ready? Here we go!”  
Everything flashes black momentarily and then back to normal.  
There's a little brown heart hovering inside a white frame about a metre away from me.  
I step back instinctively, the frame follows. “What is that?”  
“See that heart? That’s your SOUL,” It very clearly emphasises the soul part, “the very culmination of your being!”  
“Wait, that’s my soul?” I stare dumbfounded at the frame  
“Yes.” Flowey sounds irritated.  
The heart has flown to the bottom of the box. “Did I just make it move?”  
“Yes, you move it with your thoughts.”  
I think about the heart moving up and it does. “Whoa.”  
“Your SOUL starts off weak but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV” it explains  
“What’s LV?” I keep swirling the heart around, it’s like a video game.  
“What’s LV, you ask? Why, LOVE of course!”  
That was not clear in the slightest.  
“You want some LOVE don’t you?”  
“Um…” I don’t know… I’ve never really thought about that. Parental and familial love, yes, but I've never been good at making friends and dates are none-existent in my life.  
Maybe you can find someone here.  
Not now, brain  
This also does not seem like a conversation you would have with a sentient flower.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” the flower winks at me.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what kind of love are we talking here?” I’m not going to do anything romantic with this flower in any way, shape or form.  
“Friendly LOVE!”  
Why did I follow goat boy?  
Little white pellets float above the flower.  
“Down here, LOVE is shared through…” it seems to struggle to find the words “little white… “friendliness pellets.””  
“As long as this stays platonic I'm fine” I tell him.  
“Don’t worry! It will! Are you ready?”  
“For what?” I watch as the little pellets begin to come through the roof of the frame  
“Move around! Get as many as you can!”  
I move my soul around and try to gain LOVE or whatever, I touch a pellet.  
“AH!” There’s a stabbing pain in my gut, forcing me to double over, and a little bar appears in front of me.  
HP 01/20  
Health?  
Did he…?  
Nearly kill me?  
“You idiot.” The flower’s happy cheerful nature has vanished and is replaced with a horrible gritty voice and a monstrous face “In this world, it’s kill or BE killed.”  
I struggle to stand up, my soul is still intact.  
Oh god.  
I nearly died.  
“Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?”  
The white pellets surround the frame.  
“Die.”  
The flower just laughs as the pellets close in on my soul.


	3. Goat Mom

I couldn’t do anything.  
The white pellets were in too tight a circle for me to escape.  
I was going to die.  
I close my eyes.   
I don’t want to look.  
“Ah!”   
I open my eyes to see the flower get hit by a fireball, it flies away.  
There's a goat horned woman standing in front of me.  
“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth.” She glances at my face. “Ah, do not be afraid, my child.”  
Her eyes widen when she lowers her gaze to my jacket “Frisk? Frisk is that you?” Her eyes well up with tears, “I thought you died or left or something.”   
God, what did this Frisk do?  
“Can you please remove the frame? I don’t know how to do it.” I stammer out.  
She looks confused, but makes it disappear anyway.   
“You’ve grown so much my child.” She reaches out a hand, I let her help me up.  
What is happening?  
“Who are you again?” I ask.   
Maybe it’s best to pretend I'm this Frisk.  
Frisk seems to be popular in this place, which can result in getting out mostly alive.   
The goat lady’s face falls slightly. “Do you not remember me? I suppose not. It has been eight years.”   
Oh, okay that’s means that not remembering anyone makes sense.   
“I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins”   
Ruins?   
I look around, it actually looks pretty good for a bunch of ruins.   
“I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down.”   
“Does that happen a lot?”   
“No. Not since you fell eight years ago.”   
Ah, so this Frisk was like me.   
“Come! I will help guide you through the catacombs and help you remember us.”   
“Okay.”   
She turns and starts walking towards a purple archway.   
Purple seems to be a common colour down here even her dress is purple.   
I follow her into the archway.   
“Whoa”   
It’s huge. There's red leaves scattered across the large purple floor with tall purple brick walls.   
There's a little star glinting at the bottom of a purple staircase that is split in two.   
I walk over to the star, “Toriel, what’s this?”   
“I do not know, my child. But it is good to see that you are still curious about that.”   
Playing the part of Frisk well, I see.   
I reach out and touch it.   
SAVED  
Those white words hover in front of me.  
Saved? Saved what?   
The words fade.  
Okay.  
“Frisk are you coming?” Toriel is waiting for me at the top of the stairs.  
It seems only I saw that.   
“Yes!” I climb up the stairs, Toriel disappears into another room. I follow.

It’s another weirdly purple room with another large purple door, but this room is smaller and has not purple buttons and a yellow switch.  
“Allow me to… re-educate you in the way of the ruins.” She walks over the buttons in a specific pattern and then flicks the switch.   
The door opens.  
“If you do not remember, the ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys.”  
That’s a very fancy way to say, “do the puzzles, open the door.”.  
“One must solve them to move from room to room.”   
Called it.  
“Please re-adjust yourself to the sight of them.”  
I nod and then go and check out the sign on the wall.  
Only the fearless may proceed,  
Brave ones, foolish ones.  
Both walk not the middle road.  
I look over at Toriel, but she’s gone. She must have gone through the door already.  
I look at the puzzle.   
Both not walk the middle road…  
Toriel didn’t step on any buttons in the middle!  
I solved it!  
Ish.  
I walk through the door.

The room’s a lot bigger now, its more like a hallway.   
Toriel is waiting next to a sign. As I walk closer I can read what it says.  
Press [Z] to read signs!  
What’s “z”?  
“To make progress here you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry I have labelled the ones you need to flip.”   
“Thanks.” she walks down the hallway across a bridge.  
There seems to be rivers flowing down here.  
There's another sign on the wall.   
The writing’s really small.  
I walk over to the sign, as I get closer the words grow clearer.  
Stay on the path  
That seems very much like something is going to hurt me if I don’t follow what the sign says.  
I go back to the lighter purple path and cross the bridge.  
On the wall is another yellow switch surrounded by little yellow arrows clearly pointing to the switch.  
I go over, careful to stay on the path since that sign said so, and flip the switch.   
Toriel smiles and continues walking across another bridge.  
On the other side of the bridge, there are two switches. One is labelled, one is not.  
“Why are there spikes behind you?” I ask pointing to the very deadly looking spikes.   
“Oh those? I do not know.”   
Well, that was helpful.   
I flip the labelled switch. The spikes contract into the ground.  
“Splendid! I am proud of you li— I mean child.” Toriel’s face flushes and she walks away.  
I look at the holes where the spikes were.   
I make a run for it.  
I don’t get stabbed by spikes.  
I’m still alive

There's a dummy in the next room, it looks pretty good actually, I thought dummies were for beating up.  
“As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you.”   
“Like that flower?”   
Toriel stiffens slightly. “Yes… like that flower.”   
There's an awkward silence.   
“So… about those monsters?” I try to break the silence.   
“Ah. Yes. As monsters may attack you, you will need to be prepared for this situation.”  
I nod. I almost died once today, I’d rather not do it again.   
“However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight.”   
“I’m not a very good fighter.” I say, “I don’t normally leave the house.”  
Wait, would Frisk say that?   
Toriel strokes my head. “I know. You’ve never been a fighter, it wouldn’t surprise me that didn’t change when you left.”   
Thank god, this Frisk wasn’t a genocidal maniac.   
That’d be harder to act out.  
“While you’re in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation.”   
I look up at her, “How will that help?”   
“It will stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Perhaps those monsters will remember you.”   
Ah, great, just what I need.  
But, so far, this doesn’t seem so bad.  
I just want to know where Goat Boy is.  
And if pretending to be Frisk gets me there, then I am Frisk.  
“Practice talking to the dummy.”   
“Okay then.” I walk over to the dummy.   
The world flashes black and there’s my little brown soul.  
I move it around.   
Now that I know what I'm doing, it seems easier to move.   
Faster almost.  
“Uh… Hi, how are you doing today?”  
It doesn’t seem much for conversation, I can hear Toriel clapping.   
YOU WON!  
The words float in front of me.  
You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.  
XP? Gold?   
Can I earn money?   
As the words fade, the box fades as well.  
I guess that’s how this works.  
Toriel smiles at me from the doorway to the next room.   
“Ah, very good! You are even better now! You have improved greatly!”   
Toriel is amazing.   
She’s an amazing teacher.  
She’s like my Mom… if Mom was ever home to care about us.  
We walk into the next room together.  
“There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you can solve it?”   
I salute at her. “I will do my best!”   
I search the room; the signs seem to be where the clues are.  
There doesn’t seem to be any, but the path is a weird squiggle shape not connecting to anything.  
Maybe the path is the clue?  
I trace the path, trying to memorise it, when I notice another corridor.   
Maybe another clue is in there!  
I walk towards the corrido, it turns right before stretching out longer.  
Ah! A sign!   
I rush towards the sign, but the world flashes black before I make it.   
There's a boy with what looks like panda ears on his head and a peculiar t shirt.   
Froggit attacks you!  
Froggit? Now that I look at it he does look mildly like a frog.   
“Um…”   
Conversation topics, conversation topics…  
“Where’d you get your shirt, it looks really cool.”   
He looks kind of confused, but still smiles widely.   
Toriel comes into view and glares at Froggit, the boy tries to shrink but fails and instead walks away.   
YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.  
Okay, then.  
I read the sign, which was all I really wanted.   
The western room is the eastern room’s blueprint  
What?  
I keep walking, maybe there’s another sign.   
Toriel is waiting next to the biggest field of spikes I have ever seen.  
“Um, Toriel?” I tap her on the shoulder. She turns to me. “Can you help me with this puzzle, I don’t like spikes. At all. And I don’t want to mess up the puzzle and die or something and—”   
“Shh.” She interrupts me during my panicky ramble. “Here, take my hand.”   
I take it.   
“We are going to walk through them, okay? I know what the answer is, so we won’t get hurt.”   
I nod.   
“Okay, we are going to go now.”   
Toriel starts walking and I cling to her. I don’t want to die.   
We walk through the spikes and make it to the other side completely unharmed   
“Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now.”   
I remember how to breathe, that was terrifying.   
“Yeah. I think so too.”   
“You may let go of me now.”   
“Oh, right sorry.” I let go of her arm.   
We move on to the next room.

“You have done excellently thus far, dear Frisk. However, I have a difficult request to ask of you.”   
“Um, okay.” I’m still shaky after the spikes.   
“I would like to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this.”  
She sprints away and somehow disappears without a trace a few metres ahead.  
I walk along like she said, if Toriel said walk, then something bad may happen if I run, but still moving quickly.  
How’d she disappear like that?  
The hallway just gets longer and longer, it doesn’t seem to end.  
Then finally, the end of the room is near.  
There's a marble pillar standing near the end.   
I powerwalk over to it, this is one of the rare few things that aren’t purple in this place.  
Toriel emerges from behind the pillar. “Greetings, my child. Do not worry I did not leave you.”   
I breathe out a sigh. Currently, she’s the only person who’s been helping me.   
I’ve grown quite attached to her.  
“I was merely behind this pillar the whole time.”   
“How’d you move so fast? You just vanished!”   
“Monsters have an ability to hide from your human sight quite easily if we so wish.”   
“Oh.” That would explain how that Froggit vanished the second I “won”.   
“Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise.”   
“And what reason would that be?”   
“To test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay here alone for a while.”   
Ah, makes sense.  
“Please remain here. It is dangerous to explore by yourself.”   
I nod. If there are anymore of those spikes, then I agree.   
“I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. I suppose you left your old one up on the surface.”   
A phone?   
Can you even get reception down here?  
She hands me a nice-looking phone, it seems pretty modern actually.  
“If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good alright?” she walks off.  
Leaving me alone.  
I open up the phone and explore around a bit.   
Toriel’s number is already in there with a photo and everything.   
Somehow there’s reception down here, I don’t know how, but there is a full set of bars on my screen.   
There's a guide on what to do if someone is trying to steal your snails for some reason as well.  
Toriel has a very motherly vibe, I kind of wish our Mom wasn’t constantly working to pay attention to us like Toriel does.  
She’s like… a goat Mom  
Goat Mom  
I call Toriel.  
“This is Toriel speaking.”   
“Hi, Toriel. Is it… okay… to call you Mom?”   
Toriel goes silent on the other end.   
Did I do something wrong?  
Did a cross a line?   
“Yes… Yes absolutely. If it makes you happy to call me mother… then I gladly accept.” She sounds almost like she’s crying.   
“Thanks. Mom.” I hang up, a smile on my face.  
I guess I just wait now.


End file.
